Moments
by flatfoot
Summary: In the midst of all the travelling, two roommates spend a slight moment together. [Sanzo + Hakkai].


**Disclaimer:  
** I don't own the characters, just the story [or at least just the words that formed the sentences].

~~~~~ 

Fiddle, fiddle, fiddle. Drop. Fiddle, fiddle, fiddle. Drop. 

The pen rotated a couple of times between his fingers before it dropped. Each time to be picked up again, the action repeated. 

Hakkai had been fidgeting with his pen unconsciously while studying the best route for the next day's travel on the already worn-out map. His mind not entirely focusing on the map, or the stationery, he continued this little habit not realizing he was at the same time gradually annoying the other person in the room. He was stressed, irritable and God knows what else. If someone unleashed the invisible rope he was currently tied down to, he'd be bouncing around the room until he was exhausted. 

It had been a long day, and a long journey, when they'd finally stumbled upon a town and conveniently occupied the only two rooms left in an inn. The evening turning to night seemed almost dark but left the room in two different shades of auburn. Slightly reddish from the setting sun spewing through the open windows, another more orange from the lamp on the table at which they sat. 

Fiddle, fiddle, fiddle. BAM! 

Pen went flying into the air. Pen then started falling as though in slow motion. Pen landed onto table away from original position. Silence fell across the room for a moment as Hakai blinked owlishly, coming back to his senses. He saw one rigid hand flat on the table, fingers widely spread out. The lips of the owner's hand pressed tightly creating a thin line, his violet eyes piercing threateningly back at him. 

Hakkai laughed sheepishly at Sanzo, one hand at the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was making a nuisance out of myself." 

"Well, quit it! There's a reason why none of those idiots are in this room. Would you like to join them?" he asked with one eyebrow cocked. "Didn't think so," he finished when he didn't get a reply. Returning to his newspapers. 

Hakkai looked at the pen across the table, sitting innocently on Sanzo's half. He moved forward, hesitating momentarily, then slowly inched towards the object. Every now and then looking out if the other man could see him. It was just at his fingertips, breath held and tongue sticking out at the corner of his lips, about to get a hold of it when Sanzo snatched the pen away. 

"Eh…," he gasped, emeralds wide in surprise. Hakkai chuckled softly before sighing out loud. He folded the map and kept it aside, placing his head down on the edge of the table. He started tapping his foot, thinking at the same time what to do next, but stopped when he became aware his doings was no different than of the previous one. He stood up abruptly, the chair dragging a little behind him, and walked towards the windows. 

"Oi… Hakkai. What's wrong with you today?" Sanzo asked, glancing him a skeptical look at the weirdness of his roommate's behavior. Skeptical perhaps because he was starting to doubt the man's sanity… 

"Humm…. nothing. I don't know. Just feeling very restless," he began pacing back and forth from the table to the window. "Like I have too much energy. Maybe it's because we haven't encountered with _professionally trained_ demons in a while. You know, like how Gojyo would put it. Kick some real ass?" 

He stopped pacing and peered out the windows below, watching a few individuals pass by the inn. He took a deep breath and said, "Maybe I'll go for a walk to unwind. Hopefully by then I'd be stress-free." He turned to leave when something in his way halted him from taking a step further. "Sanzo? You almost gave me a-" 

"Give me your hands. Both of them," he commanded. Hakkai hesitantly placed his hands into Sanzo's, in which he then placed them on the sides of his own waist. He in turn wrapped his arms around the brunette, placing his head next to Hakkai's. 

"Now close your eyes and just follow me." 

"But Sanzo…" 

"Will you just relax. I've no intentions in doing anything _else_." 

Hakkai sighed again, before closing his eyes and slowly leaned into him. He took in a deep breath, taking in the blonde's scent at the same, and eased his tensed shoulders as he exhaled. Soon they moved, bodies vaguely swaying from left to right. Shifting to an unknown beat. A soundless song. 

Cool breeze wafted into the room, swiftly caressing Hakkai's skin and making him shiver. Unconsciously tightening his hold on Sanzo. "Are you alright?" the monk asked, pressing his temple against Hakkai's cheek. 

"Yeah, just the wind. Umm… Sanzo…"

"Urusei na, Hakkai," he murmured.

They stayed in silence a little while longer, cherishing the moment, until the blonde moved back a bit. When Hakkai opened his eyes, the room was already dark, save for the small table lamp. Sanzo gazed at the other's face. "Still… restless?" he asked.

"No, much better…"

"Hn…," he grunted in reply. Lifting up one hand to Hakkai's face, he gently brushed away the long fringe above his right eye. Then suddenly walked back to his seat, picking up the newspapers he'd left on the table. "Not a word about this to anyone, you hear?"

"Hai…" he paused, left without words. _No, I'm not restless anymore, but very confused_.

The warmth that was there within his arms one moment ago was replaced by coldness when a strong gush of wind came through the windows. He looked at the star strewn sky, the eye of the night shined brightly amongst the diamonds. "Sanzo…" he spoke again, his back turned to the monk as he closed the windows halfway.

"Thank you," he smiled, this time looking at the fair-haired man before him.

Sanzo only looked up from his newspapers for a fleeting moment, then back down again.

_End_.

**Author's note:  
**Just a little something I was thinking about. Trying to explore these guys in different ways. Read and review please? Let me know if this kinda writing is good, interesting... whether my writing method is alright? Or what's your general opinion. I accept any sort of review. Yep, that means flames too. Thanks :)


End file.
